


Дело о драконе

by Contesina



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Уотсон наконец-то убедил Шерлока Холмса отдохнуть в деревне. Но и там его найдет странное дело с драконами и цветами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о драконе

Летом 189... года мне удалось осуществить невозможное и наконец убедить Холмса отдохнуть от дел. Он редко поддавался на такие уговоры; в последний раз нам так и не удалось провести и недели спокойно, и все закончилось разоблачением отца и сына Каннингемов. На этот раз мы гостили в тишайшей деревеньке в Бакингемшире у моего коллеги доктора Стивенса, которого я знал по службе в Афганистане. Эдвард не тяготел к приключениям и в свободное от практики время занимался разведением пчел, и я полагал, что Холмс не станет скучать, поскольку с недавних пор начал проявлять интерес к этим созданиям и даже заявил, что когда-нибудь хотел бы познакомиться с ними поближе.

Мы прожили размеренно всю неделю, совершая долгие прогулки по полям днем и слушая рассказы Эдварда вечером. Соседи в деревне были ненавязчивыми и не нарушали нашего уединения; изредка появлялся аптекарь, который готовил микстуры по рецептам моего коллеги, да приходской священник, который однажды пригласил нас посмотреть на полуразрушенную романскую часовню, стоявшую в запущенном саду недалеко от церкви.

На следующее утро Холмс отправился на прогулку один, так как я вызвался помочь Эдварду отредактировать его статью для "Ланцета", и мы просидели в библиотеке несколько часов. Около полудня Эдвард, посмотрев в окно, улыбнулся и заметил:

— Кажется, мистер Холмс нашел себе компанию.

Я выглянул и увидел, что Холмс разговаривает с девочкой лет пяти-шести, одетой в желтое платьице. Лицо моего друга выражало крайнюю серьезность и заинтересованность в рассказе собеседницы, которая разводила руками, показывая что-то, без сомнения, огромное и удивительное, и подтверждала свои слова энергичными кивками.

Выслушав, Холмс сказал ей несколько слов, отчего лицо девочки озарилось улыбкой, и пожал ей руку.

— О чем вы разговаривали с Агнес? — поинтересовался я за обедом. Эдвард объяснил, что это дочь зеленщика, жившего недалеко от церкви.

— О, она очень наблюдательная юная леди, — ответил Холмс. — Она считает, что в деревне завелся дракон.

— Неужели? — спросил Эдвард, улыбаясь.

— Именно так, — подтвердил мой друг. — Она не видела самого дракона, но знает, что его логово находится в разрушенной часовне. Она слышала, как там что-то шипело и журчало, а один раз даже заметила пламя.

— И дракон был огромный? — спросил я, вспомнив, как Агнес жестикулировала.

— Учитывая небольшой пока рост самой Агнес, я бы сказал, что не слишком, не выше и не огромнее вас, Уотсон.

Мы рассмеялись, и разговор перешел на другие темы, хотя Холмс еще какое-то время оставался задумчивым.

На следующий день мы возвратились с прогулки к озеру довольно поздно, и уже после ужина Эдвард, словно вспомнив, сказал:

— Кстати, сегодня я был дома у вашей знакомой, мистер Холмс.

— Она не заболела? — осведомился я.

— Нет, Агнес все так же весела и беззаботна, я навещал ее старшего брата. У Ричарда появился сильный кашель и держится уже несколько дней. Странно, в такую прекрасную погоду ему неоткуда подхватить простуду. И у сына мистера Бэгса, нашего аптекаря, такие же симптомы.

Холмс внимательно посмотрел на Эдварда, но ничего не сказал.

— Что вы им прописали? — спросил я, чтобы занять затянувшуюся паузу.

— Как обычно, микстуру. Велел отдохнуть пару дней. Кстати, Агнес догнала меня уже на улице и просила кое-что вам передать, мистер Холмс.

— Что же? — отрывисто спросил он, подавшись вперед.

Эдвард недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Что гортензии там раньше были белые, а стали розовыми.

***

Мы должны были уезжать на следующий день поездом в 12.30, и я собирался обсудить с Эдвардом его планы по приезду в Лондон этой зимой, но Холмс вытащил меня из-за стола, не дав закончить завтрак, и объявил, что хочет еще раз пройтись по окрестностям. Я приготовился к долгой прогулке по холмам, но вместо этого он привел меня к церкви, сказав:

— Помнится, священник приглашал нас посмотреть на часовню, дорогой Уотсон.

— Вы никогда не испытывали интереса к архитектуре.

— Нет, но я решил сделать исключение.

— На которое вас подвигнула сказка Агнес?

Холмс быстро улыбнулся, но было видно, что его мысли заняты чем-то другим.

Часовня была ничем не примечательна. Каменная кладка сохранилась хорошо, но дверей не было, а внутри царило запустение. Возможно, раньше в часовне что-то хранили, так как на полу валялись опилки, комки грязи и несколько тряпок.

Холмс прошелся по часовне, внимательно смотря себе под ноги, провел рукой по выемке окна, выглянул и заметил:

— Здесь действительно много розовых гортензий. Жаль, что за ними не ухаживают. Пойдемте, Уотсон, у нас с вами появилось еще одно дело.

В деревне Холмс зашел к аптекарю и спросил, есть ли у того концентрированная серная кислота для эксперимента, который ему срочно понадобилось провести. Кряхтя, мистер Бэгс забрался по стремянке на самую верхнюю полку шкафа и достал из дальнего угла небольшую бутылку из темного стекла.

— Храню ее бог знает сколько времени, — сказал он. — Мне обычно присылают уже разведенную.

Холмс поблагодарил и уже на улице попросил:

— Уотсон, мне нужно сделать еще несколько визитов. Поезжайте на станцию без меня, я попрощаюсь с мистером Стивенсом сам и приду к отправлению.

Я попытался возразить, но он заверил меня, что это важно, и стремительно удалился.

***

Холмс появился за несколько минут до отправления поезда. Правый рукав его пиджака был весь в пыли, а в петлице красовалась розовая гортензия.

— Итак, — весело сказал он, потерев руки, — вы преуспели, дорогой Уотсон! Вы заставили меня отдохнуть, но отдых совершенно не показался мне скучным, хотя за это нам нужно благодарить не столько местные пейзажи, сколько Агнес, загадку которой я раскрыл.

— Дело о драконе? — спросил я, не удержавшись от смеха.

— Хорошее название для рассказа, — серьезно ответил Холмс, — но все несколько прозаичнее и опаснее.

Он откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Боюсь, я с самого начала не разделял мнение Агнес о драконе, а считал, что в часовне просто играли дети. Но когда мистер Стивенс рассказал о кашле, одолевшем двух мальчишек без малейших на то причин, а потом произнес фразу Агнес, меня настигла догадка.

Я поставил много химических опытов, Уотсон, и хорошо знаю, как осторожно следует себя вести, чтобы не отравиться или обжечься. Сильный кашель — один из характерных симптомов отравления серной кислотой, если вдыхать ее даже непродолжительное время. Приятель брата Агнес — сын аптекаря, он мог достать серную кислоту. Сопоставив это с шипением и журчанием, которое видела Агнес, я пришел к выводу, что мальчишки проводили опыты в часовне. Чтобы убедиться, я повел вас туда. Я нашел несколько следов от костра, а также следы извести и шарики глины. Глина в реакции с серной кислотой дает сульфат алюминия, это один из простейших опытов.

— А розовые гортензии?

— Это побочный эффект. Мне пришлось прибегнуть к хитрости и помощи Агнес, чтобы поговорить с ее братом, и тот признался, что опыты они начали проводить несколько месяцев назад, сначала с подручными средствами, и неиспользованную известь выбрасывали за окно, чтобы замести следы. Если подмешивать известь в почву, то лепестки гортензии приобретают розовый оттенок, этот трюк давно известен садоводам, а наши юные химики добились его по незнанию.

— Поэтому вы и купили серную кислоту у мистера Бэгса?

— Да, чтобы проверить мои подозрения. Он единственный, кроме нашего друга, у кого в этой деревне есть химические вещества, и вряд ли он часто использует концентрированную кислоту, если ему присылают уже разведенную для рецептов. В бутылке оказалось масло. Не сомневаюсь, когда-нибудь мистер Бэгс обнаружил бы это, но совсем нескоро.

— И как вы поступили с братом Агнес?

— я прочитал ему лекцию о ядовитых веществах и рассказал, как вести себя с кислотами, — ответил Холмс с блеском в глазах. — Было бы глупо ограничивать его стремление к науке.

— А это ваш гонорар? — спросил я, указывая на гортензию.

Холмс вынул цветок из петлицы и поднес его к окну.

— Полагаю, что так. И очень значительный.


End file.
